


【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#2

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 可能不是很好吃的肉肉...





	【all葉】《黑暗童話》小紅帽#2

**Author's Note:**

> 可能不是很好吃的肉肉...

一路上兩人都沒說話  
但是葉修可以從搭在他肩膀上的手的溫度，感受到男人的慾望  
灼熱，但很溫暖  
他不禁心裡唾棄自己，原來自己已經墮落到認為男人的慾火是能溫暖自己的  
悄悄的靠近男人，肩膀碰觸到王傑希的腰  
如此親密，就像身分相當的人一樣  
那怕那是永遠不可能發生的事  
算了，就這樣自欺欺人，也不錯呢

王傑希一直在注意少年的舉動，看他原來虛無的眼神變得有些溫度，但又快速降下  
緊握少年肩膀的手握得更緊，似乎想傳達些甚麼  
他很愛他  
對，帝國最年輕的神醫，前途光亮的他，愛上了出賣肉體的少年  
但王傑希還是很自私，他的教育中，他對於別人非常高傲  
他沒辦法對少年擺出一副僅聽尊便的樣子。所以他已”以物易物”的方式，想辦法親近少年  
他態度雖然高高在上，但會仔細觀察少年的需求，每次的交易物品，都是他親自挑檢，親自製作出來的  
腰部突然的溫暖引起他的注意，少年正依偎在他身側  
除了”交易”時，少年是不會做出這種舉動的  
嚥下一口口水，王傑希覺得空氣躁熱起來

“在想甚麼?”葉修右腳跨在王傑希腿上，細長的手指輕點在他的唇上撫摸  
從嘴角撫到雙唇中央，被王傑希惡意的舔了一口  
"再想怎麼操你"他回  
少年嗤笑一聲，"那還要想?儘管用肉棒"他點一下王傑希的檔部"狠狠操爛我的穴就好"  
王傑希不予治否  
他環住少年細瘦的腰，手順著滑到臀部  
那條小短褲早就被脫下丟棄在一旁，王傑希瞇眼看了會問:”沒穿內褲?恩?”  
“反正都會脫下的”葉修回答。他扶著男人的手探到他的股縫，那裏已經洪水氾濫了  
王傑希也不拖，兩指併攏插入攪弄，弄出咕機咕機的水聲  
熟熱的穴肉包裹著手指，想把手指吸道更深的地方  
“嗚…在快一些…”葉修想扭動腰身配合，卻被王傑希抓住，只能一動也不動的忍受那忽快忽慢的折磨  
“我記得那個男人有碰到你的裡面，是因為他的手指侵犯你所以才有感覺嗎?”王傑希危險的瞇起眼眸，閒著的手掐著那翹臀揉捏  
多肉的屁股蛋在五指抓柔中擠出，王傑希揉了幾把後用力在上面揮了一掌  
啪!  
“嗚恩…”少年像貓一般叫了一聲，伸出舌頭舔著王傑希的脖子，像在求饒  
啪!又是一聲  
葉修身體顫抖著，他靠近男人的耳朵舔弄啃咬，”主人…別再欺負我了…快插進來…”  
每個字都帶著一股曖昧的熱氣，王傑希抱起葉修，將他壓在辦公桌上  
“還稱呼自己是”我”?我親愛的騷貓咪”粗大的性器頭部壓在那流水的穴口研磨，王傑希忍住自己想直接直搗黃龍的衝動，細心的折磨少年  
“阿…阿…騷貓咪不敢了!阿…恩…主人快插進騷貓咪的小穴嘛…”葉修扭了扭屁股，在最後對王傑希拋個媚眼”騷貓咪的小穴都熟了”  
這招很有效，王傑希粗魯地把人翻了身，掰開了臀肉，直接插進那個騷洞  
”阿阿阿阿!主人…好粗…小穴要撐壞了!”葉修放浪的尖叫。巴掌大的小臉滿是情慾，眼淚在快感逼迫下掉下  
王傑希喘著粗氣，用力頂了幾下，看身下的人爽的雙眼微翻得樣子  
“主…主人…?”快感停下，葉修疑惑回頭看著王傑希  
“求我”他下令  
葉修眨眨眼，他感覺到體內的肉棒被抽了出來。而那個渾蛋正挺著濕潤的肉棒環手看他  
有些害羞地脹紅了臉，葉修雙手掰開屁股肉，露出那個縮收的穴肉  
穴肉因為剛才的抽插有些翻出，紅色的媚肉一吐一吐無聲的邀請著  
“…求…求主人快進入騷貓咪吧!”  
“甚麼?話要說清楚”王傑希伸出手指摳挖葉修的穴口，繞著那媚肉不放  
“求…求主人用大肉棒插壞騷貓咪的騷穴吧!”  
王傑希還是不為所動  
“嗚…”葉修顫抖地忍受那只手指，無助的看著王傑希”求主人用精液灌滿騷貓咪的肚子，讓騷貓咪懷上主人的孩子!”  
王傑希被話一激，腦海中描繪出葉修股著裝滿精液的肚子，手裡抱著一個孩子哺乳。而他正伏在少年身上，粗大的肉棒進出那不能再滿的肚子，吸吮著少年另一個充滿乳汁的乳頭  
“阿阿阿!好棒!主人的肉棒進來騷貓咪的騷穴裡了!”突然的衝撞帶著葉修高潮，穴中的淫液噴灑在王傑希的龜頭上  
“看我操死你!”他惡狠狠地說

 

“蔓舒草的莖和奇莓樹果一起泡茶….你奶奶常做，給她材料就好”將物品放入袋中，王傑希把小袋子放在葉修掌心”百草膏是治頭疼的，但只是舒緩，不可常用”  
少年已經清理好剛才那滴著精水的屁股，整理好儀容後接過袋子，道了謝頭也不回的離開


End file.
